A Family Matter
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: It's a Norrington fic! But don't let that put you off. Norrington's past looms large when he receives word from London that his sisters are coming for a visit! What havoc can they wreak and how can CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow work his way in?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I have come to the conclusion that it is ultimately beyond me to capture the true nature of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow's character. So I came upon the idea of working on a fanfic featuring a character that wasn't, I believe, truly developed in the film. Commodore Norrington. Yes, I admit it. I rather liked the commodore, especially after I saw some of the deleted scenes on the dvd. I feel a bit sorry for him, though I wouldn't dream of pairing him with Elizabeth. She belongs to Will. I will not dispute that.  
  
In short, if you don't like Norrington, or if you're not open-minded enough to give him a chance, you're not going to like this fic. If you feel inclined to flame me, keep in mind that all flames will be used to light a bonfire on a deserted island while I sit on the beach with Jack Sparrow. You will not be invited. Unless, of course, you leave an encouraging review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years after the film  
  
"Sir, this letter just arrived for you."  
  
Commodore James Alexander Norrington took the envelope from the lieutenant and studied it for a moment before waving his hand in dismissal. After the lieutenant had gone, the commodore stared in amazement at the name on the envelope. Instantly, he was transported back to a rather unpleasant memory.  
  
***************Flashback: London, England- Seventeen years earlier.  
  
"It's what I've always wanted, Edwina! Just imagine. Your own brother in the King's Navy!"  
  
"I don't want to imagine it. James, I thought we agreed that you would go to a regular university and, after graduation, you would take over Father's business. Harrison and I have been running it long enough. We have our own affairs to look after."  
  
"Actually, Edwina, I rather enjoy running the business."  
  
The man was silenced by a cold glare from his wife. He looked on in sympathy as she continued to berate her younger half-brother.  
  
"I will hear no more of this Navy nonsense. You come from a good family, James Norrington, and as the only son of that family it is your duty to take over the business that Father left behind."  
  
"You do not have the final say in this, Edwina. I am eighteen years old and I will not be told what to do. Grandfather was in the Navy and so was Uncle Charles. I intend to become part of that family tradition and I have not come to ask for your permission. You were the one who decided that I would take over Father's business. We never discussed my taking it over. You simply decided that's what I was going to do. If you will recall, I was only eleven years old when he died. Hardly in a position to argue with my caretaker."  
  
"James, I absolutely forbid you to go into the Navy."  
  
A heavy silence settled over the room. Harrison watched his brother-in-law with thinly disguised interest. Never before had James gone against Edwina's wishes. But Harrison was of the opinion that his wife had pushed too hard this time. His suspicions were soon confirmed.  
  
"I am going into the Navy, Edwina. You should get used to the idea."  
  
He spoke in a low tone, but there was no doubt in Harrison's mind that James meant every word. His brother-in-law's eyes were like steel and his jaw was set in a determined line. Harrison's glance flickered over to Edwina. Oh, this was not going to be good.  
  
"You will pack your things and leave, James. If you cannot abide by my wishes, you will not live in my house. I'm sure that Uncle Charles will be more than happy to have you."  
  
"Edwina!" exclaimed Harrison, shocked by his wife's proclamation. She ignored him and swept out of the study in a flurry of silk and lace. James locked eyes with Harrison and attempted a smile.  
  
"Well, that went well, didn't it?"  
  
"James, I'm sorry. She'll come around. You know Edwina."  
  
"Yes, I know Edwina. There's about as much chance of her changing her mind as there is of me changing mine. Well, I suppose I should start getting my things together. Do me a favor, will you? Cecily won't be home from school before I leave. I'll write her a letter if you'll give it to her. And don't let Edwina see it."  
  
"Of course I'll give it to her. And Edwina will be none the wiser. It will break that little girl's heart, James. She absolutely adores you."  
  
For a moment James felt his resolve weaken. His whole world revolved around his baby sister. It had been that way since her birth ten years ago. If he went ahead with this, there was a possibility he might never see her again. Edwina could keep Cecily from him quite easily. But he could still write to her. Perhaps he would even be able to visit her at school, away from Edwina's prying eyes. The moment of weakness passed. The Navy held his future. He was sure of it.  
  
"She will not understand at first, Harrison. Please try to make her see why I've done this. Estrangement from Edwina is bad enough. I do not think I could bear it if Cecily turned her back on me as well."  
  
"Cecily will come to understand in time, brother. She's too much like you to not understand why you are leaving. And I will look out for her. I promise."  
  
********************  
  
James had not seen his older half-sister since he left her house all those years ago. He had joined the Navy against her wishes and she had kept her distance from him since that day. He had never even received a letter from her.  
  
That didn't mean he didn't know anything about her. Cecily wrote to him almost every week and he had even received a letter from Harrison now and then. He knew that Harrison and Edwina's son, Richard, was now attending a prestigious university. He knew that their daughter, Victoria, who had been born after he left, was considered a great beauty and had been engaged at least three times already.  
  
But he never heard anything from Edwina. Until now. Why was she writing now? Had something happened? Had something happened to Cecily?  
  
It was this last thought that spurred James into tearing the envelope open. It fell to the floor, unnoticed by the usually spotless commodore, and he immediately began to read.  
  
'James,  
  
By the time you receive this correspondence, you will have only a week to prepare yourself for what I am announcing. Cecily has been worse than usual lately and the doctor seems to think a change in atmosphere is what she needs. Although I realize there are places closer than the Caribbean, Cecily has been adamant that, if she must leave England, she will go where you are. The child practically worships you, James, despite the fact that we haven't seen you in nearly ten years.  
  
And so I have taken it upon myself to make plans for Cecily, Victoria, and I to travel to your side in Port Royal. I trust, James, that you will have made all the necessary arrangements by the time we arrive. Since you are not yet married, I feel it my duty to remind you that you will need to employ a few extra maids before our arrival. Although I am bringing two traveling companions with us, we simply cannot be expected to make due with only two maids during the entirety of our stay.  
  
We shall see you soon, James.  
  
Edwina Gwendolyn Norrington-Barclay'  
  
And that was it. After all these years, she wrote a letter consisting of two paragraphs. She was coming to stay with him! If it were just Cecily, he would be ecstatic. He had long thought that the climate in Port Royal would do his sister good. It was much better than all the damp, rainy weather she endured living in London.  
  
But Edwina was coming as well. And Victoria! Three women in his house for an indefinite amount of time. The very thought made the bachelor's head throb. What on earth was he going to do? He had no wife to entertain them, no real knowledge of the social circle of women in Port Royal. These desperate thoughts whirled around in James' mind until his military mind took over.  
  
He was being ridiculous. There was a logical solution to every problem. He had lived by that rule all his life and there had only been one exception. Captain Jack Sparrow. There simply was no logical solution to that problem. If you could call him a problem. Truth be told, James rather enjoyed the challenge of chasing Jack Sparrow around the Caribbean. The man was a pirate but, over the last two years, he had earned Commodore Norrington's grudging respect and secret admiration.  
  
This problem had nothing to do with Sparrow. And so there must be a solution. But James had no time to think one up at the moment. He was due at the Governor's house in an hour for a dance celebrating Will and Elizabeth's first anniversary. With a quick glance at his pocket watch, James hurried out of his office at the fort towards his nearby home to prepare for the event.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Neither? Oh, please review. Reviews are like air to me. I need them to live on. I sound rather desperate, don't I? Oh, well. I guess we all have our little quirks. 


	2. A Solution?

A/N: Yay! Another day, another chapter! For openers, I would just like to state this simple thing.  
  
JOHNNY DEPP WAS ROBBED AT THE OSCARS!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's all.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the dvd. Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski are so lucky.  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
Luinecu: My first reviewer! I hereby name you Keeper of the Rum. Seriously, though, you are quite clever. I did get the names from 'The Importance of Being Earnest'. I recently watched the film version with Colin Firth and Reese Witherspoon and loved every minute of it. So you played Cecily? How cool. Was it fun? Yes, I do feel a bit bad for Norrington. And, when you look at him without his wig and all that frilly uniform stuff, he's quite good-looking. In a reserved, quiet sort of way. Can't wait to see your Norrington fic.  
  
Mara: I knew I wasn't the only one who liked Norrington. Glad I went with my instincts on that. Thanks for the review.  
  
Pendragginink: Goodness, you have quite an imagination. To tell the truth, I haven't quite figured out when Jack will pop in. I have the feeling I know who he will influence the most, however. And I'm not done introducing females into Norrington's life. Not by a longshot. Sorry it's only one chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Miss Maru: You're absolutely right! Thank you for being so encouraging. But I'm afraid I have a nasty habit of apologizing for things that I had nothing to do with in the first place. I'm sorry. (See? There I go again. I've really gotta work on that.)  
  
XtineSparrowDepp: Oooooo. That's something my wicked imagination had not thought of. It is rather amusing to try to think of that situation, isn't it?  
  
Otherhawk: Norrington isn't my favorite, either. That would be Jack, of course. But I have a weakness for the 'other man' in romance movies. Case in point? 'Walter' from 'Sleepless in Seattle'. And I'm glad you agree with me about him being underdeveloped.  
  
X-XvampiressX-X: Thank you so much for your review. Sorry it took so long for an update.  
  
GooseLives: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I got a review from you. I am unbelievably honored. Your Jack fic is anything but dull. And I'm so glad you like my fic, too!  
  
Drupadi: Thanks a lot for your review. I can breathe easier when I get reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Governor's Mansion  
  
"I do wish you would relax, Will. You act as if you didn't want to be here."  
  
"I'm worried about you, Elizabeth. All this dancing. On your feet all night? I don't like it at all. We should've called the celebration off."  
  
Elizabeth smiled graciously at a couple passing them before hiding her face behind the fan she carried and whispering viciously to her husband.  
  
"For heaven's sake, William. I'm not dying. I'm having a baby. It's a perfectly natural thing. And lower your voice. We haven't even told Father about it, yet. I'd just as soon he not find out along with everyone else in Port Royal."  
  
"I'll lower my voice if you'll sit down for a few minutes."  
  
"If I sit down, will you let me dance later on without hovering over me like a mother hen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Elizabeth complied with her husband's wishes and sank into a comfortable chair on the side of the ballroom. Will sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He absently patted it with his other hand until his eyes met hers. She was staring at him with a warning look and he immediately ceased his offending action, but still held her hand loosely. He sighed when she rose suddenly and walked towards the front door.  
  
"James! I'm so glad you could come!" he heard her say. That's when he saw the white head of the commodore coming towards them. Smiling, he followed after his wife. An odd friendship had sprung up between the trio that puzzled many residents of Port Royal, including Governor Swann, but no one questioned it."  
  
"Elizabeth, you look as radiant as ever," said James as he bowed and kissed her hand. She smiled at him and inclined her head in thanks. Will came up behind her and James stuck his hand out.  
  
"Good to see you, Will," he said as he shook the blacksmith's hand.  
  
"You too, Commodore," was the reply. James bit back a sigh. It had taken quite a lot to convince Elizabeth to call him James. It was obviously going to take a lot more work to do the same with her husband. James hated his title sometimes. It made him feel rather lonely.  
  
"Ah, Commodore Norrington. So glad you could come. Your lieutenant said you might not be able to be here."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he assured the governor. He scanned the room quickly and immediately wished he hadn't. A female he was far too familiar with was headed straight for him. Thinking very quickly, he stepped closer to Elizabeth.  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked. She started to reply that they were still in the hall and she had promised Will she would rest, but a glimpse of a petite blonde in a rather revealing gown cut her off. She smiled brilliantly at him and threaded her arm through his.  
  
"I would love too," she replied. As the two made their way back to the ballroom, she mouthed to Will,  
  
'Later'.  
  
But no explanation seemed to be needed. As soon as Will Turner caught sight of Mary Stewart, he understood completely. Poor James.  
  
In the ballroom, James heaved a sigh of relief as he and Elizabeth danced together.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. She beamed at him.  
  
"Don't mention it, Commodore. She is quite persistent, isn't she?"  
  
"Rather. But I think her mother is even worse."  
  
Elizabeth had to agree with that. Ever since it had become common knowledge that Elizabeth and Will were in love, Mrs. Stewart had thrown her daughter at James at every opportunity. Elizabeth had never liked Mary, who used to make fun of Will when they were children. And now that she and James were friends, she liked her even less.  
  
"I can't depend on you for the entire evening, however," he said reluctantly. Elizabeth looked up at him and, for a brief moment, wondered what life would have been like had she married him instead of Will. Would it have been as bad as she had previously thought? No, it wouldn't. She was sure of that. James was a good man, a caring man. In the past two years, she had even learned that he had a rather wicked sense of humor. She wouldn't have been deliriously happy with him, as she was with Will, but theirs would have been a good marriage.  
  
"I received a letter from my sister today," James heard himself say. Now what made him tell Elizabeth about that? He had planned on keeping it secret for as long as possible. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. Sister? James had never mentioned a sister.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister, James," she said, her curiosity piqued. James sighed. Oh, well. He had to explain it now.  
  
"Well, you see, it was like this. I-oh. Well-um, it happened this way. The...."  
  
His voice trailed off and Elizabeth was both concerned and a little amused to see her normally well spoken friend at such a loss for words. She spoke up softly.  
  
"James, I am not your friend so I can pry into your private life. You don't have to explain anything to me. It is enough to know that you have a sister."  
  
The commodore could not hide his relief and Elizabeth was hard pressed not to laugh as the color came back into his drained face.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. You are, as always, a true lady in every sense of the word. In truth, I actually have two sisters, one older and one younger, and a niece. All three are going to be here in Port Royal for an extended visit. I must admit, I am out of my element, Elizabeth. My niece is a young woman, only a year or so younger than yourself and my younger sister isn't much older than you. My older sister is a woman of prominent social status in London and I fear that she and my niece might grow bored here in Port Royal."  
  
"You worry too much, James. Why do you concern yourself with all these things when the answer is right in front of your nose?"  
  
James looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are all men so thick-headed?" questioned Elizabeth. She eloquently ignore the mock-glare that James gave her and went on. "You only had to ask me, James. I would be glad to keep your sisters and niece company while they are here. I could show them around our fair little port and I can even help you prepare for their arrival."  
  
James' face lit up and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that he looked a bit like a schoolboy. Really, if one could get past the stuffy wig (Elizabeth never could bear those wigs. She was profoundly grateful that Will felt the same), he was quite charming.  
  
"Would you really help me, Elizabeth?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. Name the time and place and I'll start preparing your little home for it's visitors. I've been rather bored since Will and I finished our home and I could use a new distraction."  
  
"Thank you. You would not believe how grateful I am for all of this. I feel so much better now, I might just dance with Mary Stewart tonight."  
  
"Oh no, James. Don't do anything that drastic," Elizabeth replied with a laugh.  
  
The music ended and the pair stepped apart. In no time, Will was at Elizabeth's side, pleading with her to sit down. James raised his eyebrows at this and started to wonder, but he said nothing. In fact, he barely had time to catch his breath before Mary Stewart appeared in front of him. Ever the gentleman, he bowed and kissed her hand in greeting before asking her for a dance.  
  
Elizabeth and Will watched from the sidelines as James danced with various girls whose mothers practically threw them in front of the commodore. Elizabeth found the whole thing rather crass and vulgar while Will was caught between amusement and sympathy for his friend's predicament.  
  
As Elizabeth Turner watched, James was again ensnared by the spider that was Mary Stewart. She frowned as she realized that something had to be done. James needed someone to take care of him. As her eyes wandered over the crowd, she saw with a sinking heart that there was not woman of marriageable age in Port Royal that she would entrust her friend to. But, if left to his own devices, James might not marry at all or, worse yet, fall victim to the charms of a woman who would make him miserable.  
  
A plan began to form in Elizabeth's head that night. And by the time she and Will had said good-night to all the guests, it was blossoming beautifully. When they reached their own home, she sat down at her desk and began to write a letter.  
  
'Dearest Evelyn,  
  
It's been so long since I have seen you. What would you think about visiting me here in Port Royal? Father can make all the arrangements. He would be glad to see you. I've missed you so much and am eager for you to meet my husband. Besides, I really could use your advice right now. You see, I'm going to have a baby..."  
  
"Elizabeth!" called Will from the other room. "Elizabeth, come get some sleep, love."  
  
Sighing, Elizabeth put the pen down. She could finish the letter in the morning and send it with Will when he left for his shop. She was beginning to feel a little tired. Confident in her plan, Elizabeth climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep in the arms of her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Review please! And no, I'm not turning this into a Norrington/Elizabeth fic. Not possible for me to do. So fear not my friends. Will and Elizabeth are safe and snug together. 


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own anything, really.  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
Whiffet: Thanks ever so much for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like this chappie.  
  
Disco Lil: I always did think Norrington got the short end of the stick. He deserves to be happy and I intend to make that happen for him. Not without a little bit of misery along the way, though. *cackles maniacally*  
  
Mercury Gray: Wow! You followed me here from the LoTR section! Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Norrington does seem a bit bland, but I plan on giving him a sense of humor. Much as I would like to take credit for the name of Norrington's pursuer, I must admit that I wasn't thinking of Queen Mary when I decided on her name. I'm a bit ashamed of that now. How could I have missed it? And when Elizabeth is writing at the end, it's to a friend of hers. She'll probably pop up in this chapter, although not in person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day  
  
"First of all, James, you'll need to get some new furnishings in here," Elizabeth said as she glanced around the rather sparse parlor. James stood by the doorway, looking rather sheepish.  
  
"I don't have a need for very many things, Elizabeth," he reminded her. Elizabeth smiled at him.  
  
"I know you don't, James. Really, your house is furnished like ours was when I first moved in after Will and I were married. It took me nearly a month to make it look the way it should," she informed him, shooting a mock glare at her husband. He responded by scowling right back at her.  
  
"A month! But I only have a week, Elizabeth!"  
  
His two friends were surprised by the rather emotional outburst and Elizabeth immediately sought to calm him.  
  
"And a week will be all I need, James. But you must let me have complete freedom. I need to know how much you can spend."  
  
"You need to know my finances?" questioned James. This thought had never occurred to him before and he was rather uncomfortable with it.  
  
"Yes, I do. How else can I get things for your home?"  
  
James saw the sense in this statement and led Elizabeth and Will into the room he used for his library. He pulled a particularly thick book off a shelf and handed it to them. Elizabeth sat in a chair and began leafing through the contents, while Will looked through some of the other books. Uncomfortable, James crossed the room to one of the windows and looked out on the seemingly endless expanse of ocean. James' house was not large, but it was nice and, to his secret delight, most of the windows faced his beloved sea. He couldn't begin to count the number of times he had stood for hours on end at his bedroom window, watching the waves roll in, hearing them hit the shore. His love for the sea had led him to join the Navy in the first place. Forgetting himself, he opened the window and closed his eyes, letting the salty air rush in around him. It was only when Elizabeth made a small noise that he remembered he had guests. He turned around and saw that she looked rather surprised.  
  
"James," she began, "are you sure this is entirely correct? I mean, do you keep your own books or does your housekeeper do it for you?"  
  
"I keep my own books, Elizabeth. I always have. I don't have a housekeeper and, even if I did, I certainly wouldn't let anyone else touch my finances."  
  
"There is quite a bit of money here, James," Elizabeth continued as she kept turning the pages. She was too polite to ask where it all came from, but James knew her curious nature and didn't see the harm in letting her know.  
  
"I have very little use for money. Some of what you see in there is what is left of the money I inherited when my father died. Most of it, though, is the money I've earned in the Navy. I'm somewhat frugal and I tend to save rather than spend."  
  
"An admirable trait," Will said with a rather pointed look at his wife. Elizabeth ignored him.  
  
"This is very helpful, James. Truly it is. Now, if you tell me what you think you'll need, I will see what I can find."  
  
"But I haven't the slightest idea what I'll need, Elizabeth. You decide."  
  
Will did not miss the glint in his wife's eyes as she realized she was being given complete and total free reign. He quickly stepped in.  
  
"You must have some idea of what you don't want, though. Is there anything that you don't want, James?"  
  
James saw the hidden meaning in Will's eyes and silently telegraphed a thank you to his friend.  
  
"Absolutely no pink," he began. Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"That is fine. I despise pink," she said.  
  
"And I don't want to come home to lace curtains in my library, either. In fact, don't do anything to my library. At all."  
  
Elizabeth looked somewhat disappointed at this, but agreed to it nonetheless.  
  
"I don't want ridiculous looking knick-knacks and furniture, either, Elizabeth. You must remember that this is still my home. I shall have to live in it long after my sisters and niece return to London."  
  
"Why ask for my help at all?" Elizabeth asked jokingly. Will grinned.  
  
"Because the Commodore is a busy man, my love. He can't spare the time to furnish this home in the space of a week. Whereas you, my dear wife, seem to have quite a lot of spare time on your hands these days."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and James suppressed a laugh. He was glad he had friends to see him through this.  
  
**************************Later that afternoon  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she and Will walked home. It shouldn't be difficult at all to help James furnish his home and hire the proper help. She was confident that she could do it before his family arrived. What she had seen in his home, however, only proved something she had long suspected. James was lonely.  
  
Will noticed the sigh and drew his wife closer to him. He, too, had seen that the commodore was very much alone. It made him even more grateful that he had Elizabeth in his life.  
  
"Something must be done," Elizabeth said suddenly. Will looked at her curiously.  
  
"About what, love?" he asked.  
  
"About James. He's so lonely, Will. But I think I have something that will help."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Will's voice was cautious. Even before they were adults, he had learned that Elizabeth's 'plans' did not always bring about the desired result.  
  
"Yes. Do you remember that letter I had you send off for me this morning?"  
  
"Yes. What about it?"  
  
"That was a letter to my friend, Evelyn. I know you've heard me talk about her."  
  
"Is this the friend that you left behind in England?"  
  
"My best friend. Yes, it is. She lives in America now, you know. Do you remember me telling you about her husband?"  
  
"Vaguely. Didn't he die a couple of years ago?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, and it's a wonder she didn't too. She was expecting her third child at the time, you know."  
  
"Third child? How old was she when she got married?"  
  
"Sixteen. And her parents were violently opposed to it, too. No well-bred British girl should marry a lowly Irish farmer, they said. But that's what she did. And they disowned her for it, too. But at least she had three happy years."  
  
"How did they manage to have three children in three years?" Will asked. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"It is possible, darling. But their first two are twins. Don't you remember me telling you about that?"  
  
"Oh, yes. What were their names again?"  
  
"Aislinn is the only girl. She's five minutes older than her brother Quinlan. And Torin is the youngest. He's named after his father."  
  
"Strange names," Will commented.  
  
"Yes, but beautiful. Evelyn never was one for doing things other people considered 'normal'. I suppose the same thing goes when it comes to naming her children."  
  
Will shook his head, realizing that Elizabeth had successfully managed to keep him from asking the one question he had wanted to ask since she first brought Evelyn up. Determined not to be sidetracked again, he jumped in with both feet.  
  
"Did you write to her and ask her to come for a visit just so you could play matchmaker with her and Norrington?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at Will disarmingly and was dismayed to find that it did not have the desired effect.  
  
"Did you Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, I did. James is far too lonely for his own good. It is my opinion that, if left to his own devices, he might never marry."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that?" Will asked, unable to see the hole he had just fallen into. When he met Elizabeth's gaze, though, he quickly tried to get himself out of it.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. Honestly, I didn't. What I meant was that plenty of men remain bachelors their entire life and seem very happy. Not as happy as I am, of course," he hastily added. Elizabeth hid a smile. She loved it when Will tried to get himself out of trouble.  
  
"That's the problem, though, Will. James isn't happy. You saw that as clearly as I did. Eventually, he might do something he'll regret later on."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"His unhappiness could drive him to propose to a woman who doesn't really love him. Then he would have a lifetime of misery."  
  
"And what if Evelyn is not the right person for him, either?"  
  
"Then she isn't. Either way, I'll at least get to see my best friend again. Besides, she's a midwife."  
  
Will's expression changed dramatically.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? I'll get to work making room for her and her children first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Another smile was hidden as Elizabeth congratulated herself on hitting Will's current weak spot. Her pregnancy. In all honesty, Evelyn wasn't actually a midwife. But she had written that she assisted one and, besides, she had three children of her own. For Elizabeth, that seemed like more than enough experience. She kissed Will as he opened the front door of their home.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.  
  
"That was a thank you, William Turner, for being such an understanding husband," she replied, her eyes shining. Will merely grinned and led his wife inside.  
  
***********************************Four Days Later  
  
"Well, James? What do you think?"  
  
James walked around his house, astonished at the transformation Elizabeth had engineered in so short a time. True to her word, she had not touched his library. But the rest of the home now contained a warmth that James hadn't truly realized it was missing. And, to his delight, there were no lace curtains or frilly knick knacks. He smiled at his friend.  
  
"It's wonderful, Elizabeth. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all the work you've done."  
  
"Nonsense. It isn't as if I did it all myself. Will helped quite a bit and you were very patient when I bothered you with all those questions. Now, since the house itself seems to be in order, I brought you this."  
  
She handed James a stack of papers. He eyed them with a little distaste and quite a bit of confusion.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Those, my friend, are the reports I did on all the maids and cooks I interviewed. Not to mention the butlers."  
  
"I don't think I need a manservant, Elizabeth. Just two or three ladies' maids and a cook should do."  
  
"No, they will not. Not if you want to impress your sisters. And I know you do. You'll need a manservant, two or three ladies' maids, at least two housemaids, and a cook. Now, you just look through those papers, let me know what you decide, and I'll do the hiring. But I must get home now. I've been gone far too long as it is and Will worries too much about me these days."  
  
James walked Elizabeth to the door and helped her into her wrap. Just before she left, he put a hand on her arm. Elizabeth turned and looked at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you again, Elizabeth. And congratulations."  
  
"Congratulations?"  
  
"Yes. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Elizabeth blushed a delicate shade of pink as she realized that James had figured out the little secret she and Will had.  
  
"Thank you, James. And thank you for not speaking of it to anyone. We wanted my father to be the first to know and we're having dinner with him tonight for that very purpose. So you needn't keep it secret much longer."  
  
James smiled in reply and then Elizabeth was gone. He shut the door and headed for his library. Collapsing into his favorite chair, he began to skim over the papers Elizabeth had given him. But he quickly tired of this activity and soon tossed the papers onto a nearby table. Folding his arms over his chest, he let himself be absorbed in the silence.  
  
As he drifted into his own daydreams, however, the silence did not last. He remained in his library, but he was not alone. There was a young boy, playing on the floor with a small puppy. A little girl sat in his lap as he read aloud to her, listening to his words and playing with his hand at the same time. At one point, James glanced up from the book and saw a woman framed in the doorway. He smiled at her and she smiled back, pure, unadulterated love showing in her eyes.  
  
James caught his breath suddenly and he was alone again. The only sound was that of the waves hitting the shore outside. It had all been so real, though, that he caught himself looking about as he stood up and crossed to the window. He opened the shutters and once again let the sea air rush in around him.  
  
The pounding of the surf seemed to mirror his own heartbeat. The sea. The sea had been his first love. James smiled as he remembered the first time he had ever seen the ocean. It was over for him from that point on. The sea had called his name from the very beginning. Yes, it was his first love. James just wished that he could be sure it would not be his only love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh, I know. That was rather depressing. But, next chapter, the sisters arrive! Yay! 


	4. Meet the Family

A/N: Hey, I'm back! This is a pretty fast update for me. Especially on this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anyone you recognize. That doesn't keep me from wishing I did, though. Oh, the things I could do if I had a Genie.  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
Mercury Gray: I knew you wouldn't give up on me! Jack may show his face in this chapter, but I'm not sure. We'll see where it takes us.  
  
Whiffet: ducks head in shame Yes, I've been very bad about updating. But I'm starting to get more of a feel for this fic, so, hopefully, it won't be so bad after this. Here come the sisters! And the niece!  
  
Athena Diagon Cat: Thank you so much for taking a look at my Norrington fic. It is nice to know other people like him, isn't it? Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
The Last Evenstar: Oh, you reviewed! Thank you so much. Yes, there are Elizabeth/Norrington fics out there. They aren't numerous, but they do exist. I myself am fond of Norrington, obviously, but Elizabeth does not belong with him. I'm glad I swayed your opinion in regards to PoTC fiction. I've really enjoyed several that I've read.  
  
Julia: Another follower! You are all such wonderful friends! My feelings about Norrington is that the man has been doing his 'duty' so long that he's almost forgotten how to relax and let himself go. Don't worry, I'll take care of that later. Victoria can be summed up in one word. Flirtatious. But things might change for her, too, on this little trip. Thanks for your compliments regarding Will and Liz. I was hoping that I was doing justice to them.  
  
Disco Lil: Of course I gave you a shout out! I couldn't ignore you. And I enjoyed your Norrington story. Well, I'm enjoying it so far. grins I agree with you. We'll have to torture poor James before we can make him happy.

* * *

"Cecily! Cecily, you should be in your room! Not traipsing about up here on top!"  
  
"It's called the deck, Edwina."  
  
"What is called the deck?"  
  
"The top of the ship. And it's not a room. It's a cabin."  
  
"I should say it's not a room. It is barely a decent accommodation."  
  
"Edwina, please. What if the captain heard you? He's doing this for us only because he admires James so much. The trip would've been much harder if we weren't under the protection of the Navy."  
  
"Well, it isn't _his_ ship. Why should he take offense? The ship belongs to the government, as you just pointed out. By the way, have you seen Victoria this morning?"  
  
"Not since breakfast. I have the feeling, though, that if you find Lieutenant Harrison, you will find Victoria."  
  
"Who is Lieutenant Harrison?"  
  
Cecily sighed. In all the weeks they had been aboard the _H.M.S. Horizon_, Edwina had not bothered to get to know the crew at all. It embarrassed Cecily, really. Her older sister made no secret of the fact that she considered the crew to be beneath her. Cecily, on the other hand, had made several friends among the crew members. Chief among these were Lieutenant Harrison and Captain Starling. Victoria had also made friends with Lieutenant Harrison. In fact, Cecily was beginning to think that Victoria might be falling for the young lieutenant. This was not unusual. Victoria 'fell' for someone every other week, it seemed. But Cecily had the feeling that Lieutenant Harrison might be different.  
  
"Cecily? You did not answer my question. Who is Lieutenant Harrison?"  
  
"I am Lieutenant Harrison, Mrs. Barclay. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
'Again,' Cecily added silently to the sentence. But Lieutenant Harrison's appearance put a smile on her face. The young man reminded her of her brother. He was earnest and eager to please, gentlemanly to a fault, and tended to hide his emotions from others.  
  
Edwina, upon seeing her daughter standing next to a strange young man, looked said young man up and down suspiciously. She extended her hand which, to her approval, he took and dropped a light kiss upon.  
  
"I apologize for keeping your daughter from you, Mrs. Barclay. This is my day to be off-duty and Miss Victoria had requested that I give her a thorough tour of the ship long ago. I hope you do not mind."  
  
He was so polite and well-spoken that Edwina Barclay melted immediately. Had she known that her daughter and Lieutenant Harrison had actually spent the last three hours touring the ship _and_ gazing into each other's eyes, it is likely she would not have been so polite in return.  
  
Realizing that Lieutenant Harrison had the situation well in hand, and thankful that her sister was now distracted, Cecily moved away from the group quickly and quietly. She made her way to Captain Starling, who greeted her with a smile.  
  
Captain Starling was a rather handsome, dashing man in his mid-thirties. He, like Commodore Norrington, had risen through the ranks rather quickly. Unlike James, however, Captain Starling had used his family's position in English society to gain his promotions. Cecily was not aware of this. Nor was she aware of the fact that Captain Thomas Starling had decided that Cecily would be his someday.  
  
This is not to say that Cecily Norrington was stupid. If anything, she was exceptionally bright and a good judge of character. But she had led a sheltered life under the thumb of her older sister, which in turn made her rather naïve and very quick to trust people. In the instance of trusting Captain Starling, she was making a grave mistake.  
  
But Cecily knew nothing of all this now and she returned the smile Thomas gave her.  
  
"How much farther, Captain?" she inquired.  
  
"We're not too far from Port Royal now, Miss Norrington. Only two more days, if the weather stays fair."  
  
"The weather has been very much in our favor, hasn't it?" Cecily, of course, knew how perilous it was to cross the ocean. No matter how large and well built the ship was, there was always danger.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever been at sea this long without a storm or some sort of trouble," Thomas admitted. "Perhaps the mere presence of three such lovely ladies has tamed the wild ocean."  
  
Bred to be ladylike and gracious, Cecily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She merely blushed and looked away, as she had been taught to do when a gentleman pays a compliment. Thomas, clueless as he was when it came to the inner workings of the female mind, congratulated himself on paying Cecily a compliment. She was spared further nonsense, however, when a shout came from the crow's nest.  
  
"Captain! Pirates!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Both Cecily and Thomas looked in the direction the sailor pointed. Cecily could see only a small speck, but Thomas had pulled out his spyglass and could see the speck much clearer. It was, indeed, a pirate ship.  
  
Yet another difference between James Norrington and Thomas Starling was this. James knew it was his duty to fight pirates, but he detested it. He hated killing, he despised hangings. But he did it because it was his job. Thomas, on the other hand, reveled in fighting and harbored a deep hatred for pirates. All pirates. Had the circumstances been different, he would've attacked the pirate ship without hesitation, even though he had standing orders to fight only if it were necessary. But there were three women on board. Even worse, all three women were closely related to the Commodore, who would be Thomas's new commanding officer. No, they would not attack.  
  
"Chart a course around the ship. We must avoid battle at all costs," he ordered. The crew rushed about to obey their captain. He turned and smiled at Cecily. "After all," he continued, "we carry precious cargo."  
  
Cecily smiled back before taking her leave of the captain and going to her own cabin, where she indulged in a small fit of fury. 'Cargo' indeed! Captain Starling may be a good man, but he certainly knew nothing of paying compliments to ladies. Cecily Anne Norrington was not cargo. Not an object to be traded and bought.  
  
When her small temper fit was over, Cecily walked over to one of the windows and looked out over the ocean. She had realized long ago how much of a pull the seemingly endless expanse of blue had over her brother. And she even felt a fraction of that pull herself. Cecily felt bold out here, surrounded by the water instead of insipid people she neither liked nor cared for.  
  
She had felt as if she was in a cage on more than one occasion. Particularly when she was being pursued by suitors. Of course, all that pursuing had lessened considerably since her illness four years ago. She had never been particularly strong after her battle with scarlet fever. And her beauty, once legendary, had faded somewhat. Therefore, the number of suitors had dropped. But Cecily didn't care. She wasn't terribly interested in marriage, anyway. At least not anymore.  
  
This train of thought was bound to lead to unpleasant memories which Cecily did not care to muddle through at the moment. So she turned away from the window and crossed the room to her trunk, taking out one of her favorite books. Then she settled down into a nearby chair and read, determined to forget about the experience she had almost called up in her mind.

* * *

"James, do stop squirming. You're acting like a schoolboy."  
  
James rolled his eyes and stood still while Will watched with poorly disguised amusement. He was actually enjoying watching this spectacle. For once, Elizabeth wasn't playing 'dress-up' with him.  
  
All of this was actually very innocent. James was expecting his sisters and niece today and the Turners had agreed to accompany him when he met the ship. When they arrived at his house, they had found the usually calm, collected Commodore in a general state of disarray. He had been clothed, of course, in his dress uniform, but it was all askew. It looked as if he had just thrown it on. He was fussing with the ties and the buttons, trying to get them all to work correctly. And Will was not the only person to notice that James' hands were shaking. Actually shaking!  
  
In the end, Will helped James for the most part, but Elizabeth had insisted upon inspecting. She was now circling James like a hawk, looking for all the world like an admiral trying to find fault with his troops. In short, she was making James even more nervous than he already was.  
  
"You look too dignified," came her final judgment. Will looked confused. James turned to Elizabeth, his eyes questioning.  
  
"How can one look 'too dignified'?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not certain. But you seem to have accomplished it."  
  
She stood back and looked at him again, taking up a posture of thought. Her eyes were squinted and her mouth quirked up in one corner. James grew impatient. Will thought she looked cute.  
  
"I know what it is!" she finally exclaimed. "It's the wig. I'm sorry, James, but the wig must go."  
  
"Elizabeth, you know that is not a possibility. I am a commodore and society demands that I wear a wig. Besides, a lady should not speak of these things to a man she is not married to. My attire is my own business."  
  
Elizabeth felt as if she had just been lectured by her father. James acted too old sometimes, she reflected. But she accepted what he had said. It was the truth, after all. And it seemed as though he was genuinely offended by her remark.  
  
"I'm sorry, James. I never meant to offend you. I did overstep my bounds as a friend and I apologize for that."  
  
James, for his part, was already feeling badly about speaking to Elizabeth in such a harsh manner. He smiled at her, a real smile, and tried to repair the damage he had done.  
  
"I did not mean to sound like your father, Elizabeth. And I apologize, too, for speaking in such a manner. It was not called for. But I am nervous about the arrival of my family. I realize this is no excuse, but it is the only one I have. Be assured, though, that if I could do it, I would take this blasted wig off and throw it into the ocean."  
  
His last statement both surprised and delighted Elizabeth. So he did remember that he was a person and not just a commodore! Well, that was an encouraging thought.  
  
"I think everyone looks wonderful," Will said. "So can we go now? For some reason, the wig just does not hold the fascination for me that it seems to hold for Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth frowned at Will and smacked him playfully on the arm as she passed him on her way out of the room. James just smiled at the comment and followed Will as they left the house.

* * *

Since they had spotted land, Cecily's heart had been beating so hard and so fast, she was sure everyone on the ship could hear it. After all these years, she would _finally_ see her brother again! Glancing over at Edwina, she was amazed at how calm her older sister seemed to be. Then again, Edwina hadn't wanted to come to Port Royal at all. She had never forgiven James for joining the Navy.  
  
Victoria stood on the other side of Edwina, and Cecily let her thoughts rest on her niece for a moment. Beautiful and refined, Victoria was a mirror image of her mother. She had the same golden hair, the same porcelain skin, the same grace in her movements. But her blue eyes were not icy, like Edwina's were. In fact, at the moment, they were sparkling with excitement. It was lucky, Cecily thought, that Victoria had also inherited some traits from her father. Such as his intelligence and sense of humor. There was no doubt that Victoria was a flirt, but Cecily was hard pressed to find any other characteristic that she disliked in her niece.  
  
Perhaps, out here, Victoria could find happiness as well. Cecily again looked at Edwina, this time with uncertainty. She had not informed her sister that she had no intention of returning to England. In truth, Cecily had been planning something like this for years, but could never come up with an argument that would convince her sister to leave England. The doctors saying that she needed a change in atmosphere had been the perfect excuse. Now that she was with her brother, Cecily was not going to be separated from him again.  
  
But Edwina was, thankfully, still unaware of all this. To Cecily's way of thinking, her sister was far too controlling and really quite selfish. She hoped that Edwina would not try to stir up an argument while they were here, but she wasn't really getting her hopes up too high. There was bound to be an altercation at some point.  
  
Cecily shook her head, ridding herself of these unpleasant thoughts, and concentrated instead on the land that was growing closer by the minute. Port Royal. This was going to be her home. And as long as she was with her brother, she couldn't imagine a better place to live.

* * *

James watched the approach of the _H.M.S. Horizon_ with growing apprehension. He was somewhat nervous about seeing little Cecily all grown up, but his true apprehension came with the thought of Edwina and, to a lesser extent, Victoria. He did not relish the thought of a reunion with his older half- sister. She was far too confrontational and he knew that an argument was inevitable. James hated arguing with women. He couldn't truly argue with them because that would be seen as 'ungentlemanly and unchivalrous'. So he always had to bite his tongue and take whatever they had to dish out. As for Victoria, he was a bit concerned as to what his niece had been told about him. Of course, Cecily would defend him, but how much of a hold did Edwina have on her daughter? Was he going to be host to a girl who already despised him?  
  
Standing next to James, Will practically felt the tension radiating from the commodore. Subtly and reassuringly, he reached up and clapped a hand on Norrington's shoulder. James looked at Will, surprised.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be alright, James," Will said. Elizabeth, standing on the other side of Will, was quick to agree with her husband.  
  
"Of course it will. But for heaven's sake, James, please smile! You look as if you were being led to the gallows."  
  
James smiled accordingly, but it didn't turn into a true smile until he found himself looking at a somewhat familiar figure.  
  
"James!"  
  
Cecily had thrown aside all propriety the moment she saw her brother standing there. Instead of walking along with her sister and niece, she gathered up her skirts and ran towards James. The people on the dock were somewhat shocked at the sight of an obviously grown woman running like a little girl. Edwina did little to mask her disapproval, but Victoria was rather amused.  
  
Cecily was not the only one to forget propriety. When she reached James, he caught her up in his arms and whirled her around, just as he used to do when she was a little girl, coming home from school. It was only when he finally set her down that they both remembered where they were and, unfortunately, who they were. James sobered somewhat, though not completely, but Cecily didn't even try to mask her excitement.  
  
"Oh, James. It's so good to see you again. And you look so important in your uniform! Not to mention handsome. Oh, I've missed you so!"  
  
With this last statement, she flung herself into his arms again and he embraced her, though he was careful to not let too much show on his face. Will and Elizabeth could see, however, that the commodore was extremely happy.  
  
When Cecily finally pulled away, reluctantly, she noticed Will and Elizabeth for the first time. Blushing with embarrassment, she smoothed her skirts a bit before introducing herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You must think me terribly rude. I'm Cecily Norrington."  
  
Elizabeth took the proffered hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Turner and this is my husband, Will. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Norrington. And we don't think you rude at all. We know it has been a long time since you've seen James."  
  
Cecily's eyebrows shot up. Elizabeth? A common name, to be sure, but this had to be the Elizabeth James had written about so often. Yes, she was quite beautiful. James hadn't written about her for the past year, but he had told Cecily that Elizabeth had gotten married. Obviously, though, James was friends with both the woman he had claimed to love and her husband. This was interesting. Quite interesting, indeed.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Turner. And it is a pleasure to meet you as well," Cecily replied. Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
"No, no. No, you must call me Elizabeth. Please. Everyone calls me Mrs. Turner these days, and it makes me feel terribly old."  
  
Cecily smiled.  
  
"Very well. But only if you call me Cecily. Agreed?"  
  
A mischievous light came into Elizabeth's eyes then and, with a sideways glance at her husband, she spoke.  
  
"We have an accord."  
  
Will coughed, attempting to hide his amusement, as two other figures joined the group.  
  
"James."  
  
The commodore managed to keep from wincing at the rather cold tone of his sister.  
  
"Hello, Edwina. It's nice to see you again. I'm glad you came for a visit at last. These are my friends, William and Elizabeth Turner. Will? Elizabeth? This is my sister, Mrs. Edwina Norrington-Barclay."  
  
Elizabeth immediately picked up on the formality of the situation and quickly deduced that James' older sister was not at all like his younger sister. She adapted to the change in the conversation.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Norrington-Barclay."  
  
Will said the same, after kissing 'Mrs. Norrington-Barclay's' hand. And James suddenly found himself face-to-face with a mirror image of his older sister.  
  
"You must be Victoria," he said. The young woman nodded, not sure what to expect from this uncle of hers. She had heard conflicting stories about him all her life and didn't really know who to believe.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm glad to finally meet you, Uncle James."  
  
For some reason, James suddenly found this awkward situation amusing. His mouth turned up at the corners and he smiled at his niece.  
  
"Believe me, Victoria. The pleasure is all mine. I am very glad to meet you."  
  
In that moment, looking into her uncle's eyes, Victoria decided to believe her Aunt Cecily. Edwina didn't know it, yet, but her hold over both Cecily and Victoria was already beginning to deteriorate. In the meantime, however, she was already making plans of her own concerning her brother. Not married at his age? It was almost as disgraceful as Cecily not being married yet. Something would have to be done.  
  
Everyone returned to James' home that afternoon with different goals in mind. Victoria was planning on begging her uncle to give Lieutenant Harrison some time off, Cecily was planning on settling into Port Royal permanently. Both Elizabeth and Edwina were planning on finding someone for James, although the weeks ahead of them would reveal how different the two plans truly were. Will was planning on getting James away from all these females as often as possible, so the poor man wouldn't go crazy. And James? James was innocently and rather naively thinking that it was wonderful to have his family with him again. The days ahead would, unfortunately, prove him wrong.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. Somewhat boring. But I had to introduce a villain (well, two villains actually), as well as the rest of James' family. Please review! 


	5. Complications with Women

A/N: Hello again. For those of you who are also reading my Lord of the Rings story 'Adventures of the Fanfiction Fellowship', I'm afraid I have some bad news.  
  
The well has run dry.  
  
I am stuck! I have writer's block! Ugh! I hate this! Needless to say, any help you could offer would be appreciated. Usually, once I get a chapter started, it's smooth sailing after that.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
The Last Evenstar: Patience is a virtue, my friend. Unfortunately, Jack has not yet made it clear to me when he will make his appearance. He is, after all, rather unpredictable.  
  
LadyDeb: LOL! Her fate was indeed sealed, wasn't it? Fear not. I never seek to reform a villain once I have created one. They're too much fun to write. Glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Mercury Gray: Did you just call Norrington 'Jamesie'? Hm. I may have to use that. That's great. Aw, poor Jamesie. Ha! I love it!  
  
Athena Diagon Cat: Oh, yeah. Definitely some foreshadowing going on in that department.  
  
Roisin Dubh: Yes, you'll see more about Cecily's past in future chapters. I don't know that Edwina will be within reach of Captain Jack Sparrow, but we'll see. And Will and James will have to start doing some 'male bonding' just to get James out of the house.  
  
Book-addict. Oh, I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I wish they had left in the deleted scene from the movie at the end. You know, the one where James says 'My compliments'. That was so sweet and so unselfish.  
  
Eodoram: 'Melts the heart and warms the soul'? Very well put. Thanks for the review!  
  
Julia: Hmmmmm. Perhaps. You never can tell with pirates. And Captain Starling will be evil, never fear. Yes, Edwina will try to hook James up, but not for a couple of chapters yet. All will be revealed concerning Cecily soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**  
  
James sighed at the sounds coming from below his room.  
  
"But he's a fine young man, Mother. If you'd only get to know him,"  
  
"I have no desire to 'get to know him', as you so vulgarly put it. Victoria, he is beneath your station. It is all well and good to be polite to the young man, but allowing him to court you is altogether different."  
  
"Edwina, don't you think you're being a little unfair? Lieutenant Harrison is really very nice and I am positive he has nothing but good intentions."  
  
"Stay out of this, Cecily. You are not a mother and so have no idea of the responsibilities that come with it. If you ever marry and have a child of your own, you will understand."  
  
It had been this way for three days now, ever since Edwina had realized Lieutenant Harrison intended to pay court to her only daughter. She had refused to give her permission and Victoria was genuinely distraught. James felt rather sorry for his niece. Every day, she pleaded with her mother to reconsider, but Edwina held firm to her initial decision. 'Stubborn as ever,' James silently reflected. None of it would probably hurt him so much were it not for the fact that Cecily consistently joined in these little 'discussions'. And Edwina always found a way to work in the fact that Cecily had not yet married and had children of her own.  
  
James knew that, in Edwina's eyes, this was tantamount to committing murder or some equally grievous sin. Cecily was twenty-nine years old, far too old to be single. Society considered her a spinster or, in less flattering terms, an old maid. For his part, James was very glad Cecily hadn't married when she had the opportunity. He was sure Cecily felt the same.  
  
He was growing weary of the arguments that started every morning and still seemed to be going when he would return from the fort in the evening. The tension in his house was so thick, he felt he could cut it with a sword. The only thing that had broken the mood was the visit Will and Elizabeth had paid last night.  
  
"If this is what it would be like if I were married, then I'm glad I'm not," James muttered as he began preparing for the day ahead. Was it like this when one was living in a house with women? It had been so long, James honestly could not remember. He could dimly recall his own mother, who had died after giving birth to Cecily when he was six, but he could not remember her ever being as argumentative as Edwina was. Obviously, he had never known Edwina's mother, and so could not establish a comparison there.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, he collided with a tear-blinded Cecily and nearly knocked her off her feet. Only his quick reflexes prevented his sister from hitting the floor.  
  
"Cecily? Cecily, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her to him. She fought the tears, but returned the hug.  
  
"It's nothing, James. Really."  
  
"Surely you're not letting what Edwina said get to you? Cecily, I thought you weren't interested in marriage."  
  
"I'm not. At least, not anymore. But she makes it sound so awful, James. She makes it sound like no one _ever_ wanted to marry me. And I know it isn't proper to talk of such things, but I _do_ want children. She knows how I love children and she _never_ fails to mention the fact that I don't have any."  
  
"It's been hard for you, hasn't it, little one?"  
  
She looked up at him, then, surprised by him using his special name for her. It had always been a joke between them. James was so tall, but Cecily had never grown much past five feet.  
  
"I shouldn't have left you in England so long," he continued. "I should've sent for you long ago. As soon as that fiasco with that Brighton fellow."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for that, James. I should've seen right through him. It was no one's fault except my own. I wanted to be in love again, James, and I was searching for something that I had lost long ago. I don't think I'll ever find it again."  
  
With that cryptic statement, she retreated to the room she was sharing with Victoria and shut the door behind her. James heard the lock click and shook his head. Cecily was one of the dearest people in the world. Why did happiness seem to elude her?  
  
'Perhaps it is a family trait,' he thought irritably before making his way down stairs. He would speak to Cecily more tonight.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
"Enter!"  
  
The door to the Commodore's office swung open, revealing Will Turner. James looked up from his papers and greeted his friend.  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner! What brings you here today?"  
  
'Uh-oh. He called me Mr. Turner. Must've had a rough morning,' thought Will. _Said_ Will, "I come at the request of my fair wife. She wants to know if you and your family will agree to dine with us tomorrow evening. In short, will you come to dinner?"  
  
"That sounds like a fine idea, Mr. Turner. I'll need to speak with my sisters of course, but I don't foresee any problems with those plans."  
  
Will frowned at this display of formality. He had thought they were long past this kind of stuff. His own formality had been nothing more than a small joke. Unconcerned about the fact that James had not invited him in to visit, Will shut the door to the commodore's office and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"What's going on, James?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Mr. Turner. I am extremely busy at the moment with all the paperwork regarding our newest residents of the fort. I assume you've met most of them by now."  
  
"Yes, I have. But that's not what's bothering you. Now, suppose you drop the 'stiff upper lip' act and tell me what _is_ bothering you?"  
  
James sighed.  
  
"Nothing you would be interested in, Will."  
  
"Try me."  
  
There was a moment of silence before James finally decided to take Will up on his challenge.  
  
"Very well. Is Elizabeth difficult to live with?"  
  
Will's eyes widened in surprise. That was _certainly_ not a question he would've expected Commodore James Norrington to ask. Then again, James had been doing a lot of things lately that Will never would've expected him to.  
  
"I-I-I suppose she can be. Yes, at times. But, then again, I'm sure that it's not always a whole lot of fun living with me, either. What makes you ask, James?"  
  
"I just wondered."  
  
"You wondered what it was like to live with my wife?" Will asked, barely containing his amusement as he realized how improper this conversation actually sounded. A color that could definitely be described as red made it's way up the commodore's neck and across his cheeks.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Mr. Turner," he said, returning to his earlier gruff manner. Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know you didn't, James. I was just joking. But I'll be serious now, if you really want to talk."  
  
"Women are confusing creatures, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes," came the emphatic reply.  
  
"Why must everything always be of vital importance to them? They can make the simplest situation into a complicated muddle."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Take, for instance, my older sister and her daughter. Victoria wants to be courted by one of the young men who accompanied them here from England. Lieutenant Harrison is his name. Have you met him?"  
  
"Yes, I have. He seems nice enough. Eager to please, I suppose."  
  
James couldn't keep the smile out of his eyes at that statement because it was so very true. In fact, he was rather partial to the aforementioned lieutenant because he reminded James of himself when he had first joined the Navy.  
  
"Yes, he is. But that is beside the point. Edwina refuses to even consider such a thing. She says Lieutenant Harrison is 'beneath' Victoria."  
  
"I believe I've heard words to that effect before, but not about the lieutenant," Will put in. James looked ashamed and started to apologize, but Will stopped him.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you, James."  
  
"Oh. Well, the problem is this. My house is full of arguments because of this mess. And Cecily has been dragged into it, as well. Of course, as Victoria's uncle, society says that I have the authority to override Edwina."  
  
"Really? What about her father?"  
  
"Her father died four years ago. He was taken by the same illness that Cecily contracted. And even she has not emerged unscathed. My sister used to be a vibrant, active young girl. Her battle with scarlet fever left her very weak and she never fully recovered. That's why the doctors thought the climate here would be good for her. I don't know how much you remember about England, Mr. Turner, but it isn't exactly sunny and warm there a good deal of the time."  
  
Will grinned.  
  
"No, that much I remember."  
  
"Anyway, as the oldest male of the family, I could, for lack of a better word, 'overthrow' Edwina's decision. However, if I do that, I believe that my chance of losing my family is very good."  
  
Brown eyes widened.  
  
"Your sister would do that? Prevent you from seeing Victoria and Cecily?"  
  
James laughed. It was a bitter laugh, making Will shiver a little.  
  
"Would she do that? You don't understand, Will. She already _has_ done it. Long, long ago. When I joined the Navy, she disowned me. Two weeks ago was the first time I laid eyes on her in seventeen years. I was able to visit Cecily at her boarding school every once in a while, but I had never met Victoria."  
  
Will didn't know what to say. He, of course, had lived without a family since his mother died when he was seven. Three years later, he had come to the Caribbean, looking for his father. But he couldn't imagine what it must be like to actually _have_ family and for them to not want you. The memories he had of his mother, few though they were, were all happy and pleasant. Learning this about James was like opening a floodgate of understanding into the man's character. No wonder it took so long to break down the commodore's barriers! Elizabeth had been right all along. James had been hurt deeply in the past.  
was  
All this insight and introspection made Will uncomfortable. And he could tell from the look on the commodore's face that it was making James uncomfortable, too. So, he did what men have done since time began when they grow uncomfortable with a subject. He stood, cleared his throat, and changed the subject _very_ smoothly.  
  
"So you'll be at our house tomorrow for dinner then?"  
  
James looked at Will gratefully. He hadn't meant to say so much, but Will's _very_ smooth change of subject let him know that the blacksmith wouldn't be repeating it to anyone. Possibly not even Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, Will. My family and I will be at your house tomorrow night. I assume this is a formal occasion?"  
  
"I guess. Just do us one favor, James. Don't wear the uniform. Be a person instead of a commodore."  
  
James opened his mouth to protest indignantly. He _was_ a commodore. Why shouldn't he dress like it? But, he did understand what Will was saying. In short, try to relax a little.  
  
"Never fear, my friend. Commodore Norrington will not be at your dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Thank you, James."  
  
Will left and James turned back to his paperwork. A requisition? What in the world was Captain Starling going to do with all that? If James hadn't been so preoccupied with his family, he probably would've double checked such a thing. Instead, he approved it without another thought and steadily began working his way through the mound of paperwork again.  
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE FORT  
  
"Harrison! Harrison, would you get your mind back on the job?!"  
  
Lieutenant Harrison looked up from his work and came face to face with Captain Starling. He looked puzzled for a moment, then realized that he had been polishing the same spot on his sword for the past five minutes. Well, at least it looked good.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Captain Starling frowned at the younger man.  
  
"What's gotten into you these days, Harrison? Does it have anything to do with Miss Barclay?"  
  
In spite of the fact that Starling was his superior, David Harrison was rather irritated with the question. Surely it wasn't proper for a commanding officer to ask such a personal question. David was quite sure that Commodore Norrington wouldn't pry into the personal lives of men under his command.  
  
But Captain Starling wasn't Commodore Norrington and he had no compunction whatsoever about prying into other people's personal lives. When David didn't answer, Starling continued.  
  
"She's a lovely young woman, Harrison. But you're wasting your time."  
  
David kept his eyes trained on his sword so the captain wouldn't see the sparks in them.  
  
"Do you really think the Commodore would let his niece be courted by such a young officer? You're a good officer, Harrison, but you're rather inexperienced. And your family background won't help matters much, either."  
  
"Begging your pardon, sir, but I come from a good family," David replied, his voice almost a whisper, his eyes still trained on the polished metal.  
  
"Oh, I know that. I've met your family. They are good people, Harrison. But they aren't very well-off, are they? I mean, no wealth to speak of, no ancestors of prominence. Why, you're the first one to even join the Navy!"  
  
David could take it no longer. His eyes came up to meet those of the captain and Starling blanched a little at the intensity of the young man's gaze.  
  
"I suppose you think you have a better chance with Commodore Norrington's sister? Sir."  
  
Thomas Starling stared at David in shock for a moment. Then his distinguished features twisted into a mask of rage. Never taking his eyes from David's face, Thomas reached out and slapped the sword out of David's hands. It clattered to the stone floor, making a terrific noise.  
  
"Pick that sword up, _Lieutenant_."  
  
David obeyed. As soon as he laid a hand on the sword and started to rise, he felt a hand pressing down on his back. He found he couldn't move and, instead of struggling, he just stayed there. Then the captain's voice was in his ear.  
  
"I'm _twice_ the man you are, Harrison. I could have either one of those women at my beck and call with a snap of my fingers. Mention Cecily Norrington to any one, and I'll see to it that you never get the chance to see your silly little Miss Barclay again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Perfectly clear," David responded through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry? What was that? I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said, 'Perfectly clear, _sir_'."  
  
Thomas nodded, satisfied, and took the pressure off David's back. David stood, slowly, not looking the captain in the eye.  
  
"I'm glad we understand each other, Lieutenant," Thomas said. He inclined his head slightly, then turned and left the room.  
  
David stood for a moment longer, fists clenching and unclenching, willing his anger to go away. It wouldn't do him any good to get angry at Starling. That would only lead to trouble. And he couldn't tell Victoria what Starling had said about Cecily without getting punished for it. Normally, David didn't mind punishment. But Starling had access to the commodore that David did not and the lieutenant was afraid that Starling could turn the commodore against him. Then any hope he had of a future with Victoria would be gone. No, he could only pray that Cecily would realize what type of man Starling was before it was too late.  
  
The lieutenant finished up his sword, then made his way out of the room. He never noticed the figure in the corner. For that matter, neither had Captain Starling. The figure scowled for a moment, trying to decide what to do, before turning on his heels and making his own exit.  
  
'''''''''''''''''  
  
A/N: All for this chappie! It's short, I know, but the next one will be longer. Cross my heart and hope to die! 


	6. The Dinner Party

A/N: Inspiration! It hit me all of a sudden! Enjoy the fruits of my inspiration, my friends. I think you'll like it. I hope you will.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
Athena Diagon Cat: An ally of James? Hmmmm. Maybe. Maybe not. You'll see in this chapter.  
  
Mercury Gray: Yes, I intend on using 'Jamesie' at some point. I'm just not sure when.  
  
Animejacksparrowlover: When? When, indeed?  
  
Book-addict: Well, I don't have writer's block on my LoTR fic, but I've LOST MY DISK!! Don't worry. I'm looking for it. And the twins are helping me so, with their keen elven sight, I should find it in no time.  
  
MarieChristine81: Hello and welcome! Welcome to my world, where Norrington is most assuredly _not_ the dull, insipid, unrelenting pig that almost everyone else in this section makes him out to be. Now don't get upset. I said _almost_ everyone. The shadow lurker shall soon be revealed.  
  
The Last Evenstar: Ah, quotes from 'The Mummy' movies in your review. I love it. And I'll update my LoTR fic as soon as I find the disk. 'Dan and 'Ro are working on it right now.  
  
Eodoram: Bat guano? Blech. Well, Starling won't be put in his place for a while, yet. But someone else will be put in theirs. Read on for more!  
  
Roisin Dubh: This chapter = mysterious stranger. And believe me, they don't get any stranger.  
  
Julia: Yes, Brighton is a cad. You'll hear more about that later. And Starling is much worse than you think. Keep reading. All will be revealed soon enough.  
  
A/N: If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''The Next Night: Commodore Norrington's House  
  
"Edwina! Edwina, we'll be late if you don't hurry!"  
  
James, who was already standing by the door, bit back a sigh of impatience. Cecily had called for Edwina several times in the past ten minutes, and each time they received the same response.  
  
"Coming, Cecily," rang the voice from upstairs. Victoria slouched against the wall in a decidedly un-ladylike manner and James, despite his irritation with his older sister, couldn't help but smile at her childlike action.  
  
The sound of a door closing upstairs brought Victoria up ramrod straight, however, and even Cecily straightened her posture a little. Edwina soon appeared, wearing a dress that made James feel somewhat uncomfortable. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but it was a bit formal for a dinner with the Turners. Will and Elizabeth lived in a lovely, modest home and, although Will had taken over the blacksmith business completely and was doing very well, the Turners were far from the type of wealth that Edwina always flaunted.  
  
And her attire _did_ flaunt it. She wore a burgundy-colored silk trimmed with black lace and a necklace of garnets at her throat. Her hair was done elaborately, the way Elizabeth had worn her hair before she became engaged to Will. In short, Edwina was somewhat overdressed for a small dinner party at the Turners. Her attire was more suited for an elaborate celebration in London.  
  
She looked expectantly at the other three.  
  
"Aren't we going to dinner? I came as quickly as I could."  
  
James knew it wouldn't do any good to argue over the dress. Edwina was a grown woman, after all. He opened the door and stood aside to let his sisters and niece step out.  
  
"Wait a minute," Edwina said suddenly. Victoria, already out the door, sighed heavily at the sound of her mother's voice and Cecily, who was poised on the threshold, closed her eyes briefly, trying to will away her irritation. James merely remained expressionless. It was something he had learned long ago when dealing with Edwina.  
  
"What is it, Edwina?" he inquired.  
  
"James, you cannot go to dinner like that."  
  
Cecily peeked back around the door to look at her brother. She gave him an appraising glance, but could see nothing wrong with what he wore. She thought he looked very handsome, really, and much younger.  
  
"Like what?" James asked, clearly just as perplexed as Cecily was.  
  
"Well, I have no objection to your clothing, though it does seem somewhat informal. But I do object to you appearing in public without your wig." (A/N: Did they call them anything else in those days? If anyone knows, tell me.)  
  
Cecily could not stifle the urge to roll her eyes and she was rewarded with a glare from Edwina, which had little to no effect on her.  
  
"Edwina, this is not London. And we will hardly be 'in public'. This is merely a small dinner at the home of two of my closest friends. For this reason, I have chosen to leave my wig at home for the evening."  
  
"I refuse to leave this house with a man who will not dress properly for a dinner party."  
  
"Edwina, please," Cecily entreated. "Can we just go? Mr. Turner does not wear one of those horrid wigs and James shouldn't have to, either. I think he looks quite handsome without one."  
  
"Handsome or no, he should wear it. It's his duty as a gentleman."  
  
"I will not wear it, Edwina, and this whole conversation is utterly absurd. We're late as it is. Now come on. The coach is waiting."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you are dressed properly."  
  
"Edwina," James said in a low tone, his voice quivering from trying to hold his temper. How did she always know just how to push him? "I _am_ dressed properly for this party. Will specifically asked me to come as a person, not a commodore. Besides," he continued, exchanging a brief, somewhat amused glance with Cecily, "I happen to know for a fact that Elizabeth thinks I look better without the wig, too."  
  
Cecily smiled. She had become fast friends with young Mrs. Turner and when Elizabeth had expressed her opinion on James' wig, Cecily had passed it on. She agreed heartily with Elizabeth on the matter. But Edwina was not placated.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth again," she said in a bored manner. "James, you try to please her far too much. Really, dear brother, you have no reason to please her. It isn't as though you were married to her."  
  
As she spoke, Edwina was fiddling with her gloves and so missed the stricken look that crossed her brother's face. But Cecily did not miss it. Nor did she miss the brief flicker of pain in James' eyes. The moment passed quickly, however, and James soon wore the expression he usually reserved for his men at the fort. Detached, emotionless, and distant. When he spoke, his voice matched the expression.  
  
"Very well, Edwina. I'll only be a minute."  
  
With that, he was gone, headed up the stairs. Cecily stared at her sister in shock while Edwina continued fiddling with her gloves and smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt.  
  
"Edwina, how could you?"  
  
The expression of innocence on Edwina's face when she raised her head up only served to infuriate Cecily more.  
  
"What? Cecily, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You've hurt James terribly, Edwina. Don't you realize that?"  
  
"Hurt him? My dear, don't be ridiculous. James is far too attached to that blacksmith's wife. Don't you see that? Perhaps if I can loosen that attachment a bit, he'll start to realize there are other women besides her."  
  
"Edwina, you're a fool," Cecily hissed.  
  
"I beg your pardon? How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"  
  
"And how dare you speak to James in such a manner! He's done nothing wrong, Edwina. And if you weren't such a fool you'd realize that what James feels for Elizabeth is nothing more than the remnants of a lost first love. Those can be very painful at times, Edwina. Particularly when the loss is cast up in your face. But that's the problem, isn't it? You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Because you've never been in love yourself. You wouldn't even allow yourself to love your own husband. Your heartlessness will be the ruin of you someday, Edwina. I suggest you ponder that over dinner tonight. At least then you won't be making sly little digs towards the Turners. Try enjoying yourself for once instead of being intent on making everyone else as miserable as you are."  
  
Cecily was gone as soon as she finished, but she left Edwina behind with a raised hand, poised to slap the youngest Norrington sibling. When she heard James coming down the stairs again, she dropped her hand and composed her stunned features. Without a word, she stepped outside into the coach and the silent commodore, his wig firmly in place, was not far behind her.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''At the Turner's Home  
  
"Well, there's the coach," Will announced. Elizabeth, placing the last of the dishes on the table, frowned at her husband.  
  
"Really, Will. It's not very polite to spy through windows."  
  
"I agree, my love," he replied without turning around. "Which is precisely why I want you to stop peering out at Mrs. Milford in the afternoons."  
  
Elizabeth blushed. How did Will know about that? He was at the shop during those hours.  
  
"She's a fascinating woman," Elizabeth explained, lamely. Will turned and smiled at his wife.  
  
"So make friends with her, then. She's a very nice lady, Elizabeth."  
  
"She doesn't like me. She thinks I'm too 'upper-class'."  
  
"You've hardly ever spoken to her, Elizabeth. You don't know what she thinks. Honestly. You've braved undead pirates, survived a night on a deserted island with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, denied your station to marry me, and _now_ you're afraid of what people think?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, seeing the absurdity of it all, and Will turned back to the window.  
  
"Uh-oh," he said. Alarms went off in Elizabeth's head.  
  
"What? What is it, Will?"  
  
"It's James. He's wearing his 'officer of the fleet' expression."  
  
"Oh, dear," Elizabeth muttered. "Something must have made him angry. I haven't seen that expression on his face in quite a while."  
  
'But I have,' thought Will. 'And I don't think anger is the cause of it tonight.'  
  
"Well," Mrs. Turner continued, unaware of her husband's concern, "we'll just have to see to it that he enjoys himself and we'll make him forget all about his troubles."  
  
A knock sounded on the door and Elizabeth hurried to answer it, with Will not far behind.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Later  
  
"Elizabeth, that was delicious. Did you cook it all yourself?" Cecily asked.  
  
"All but this dessert," Elizabeth replied as she served the aforementioned dessert to her guests. "I had to get my father's cook to handle that. Dessert seems to be the one thing I can't get a proper handle on."  
  
"I'm amazed that you were able to do all this," Victoria spoke up. "It was all so wonderful."  
  
"However do you manage without servants, Mrs. Turner?" queried Edwina. "It must have been terribly hard to give up all the things you were accustomed to."  
  
Every person in the room but Elizabeth knew what Edwina was really doing. Even Will knew. She was trying to point out to Victoria what the girl would lose if she married Lieutenant Harrison. Victoria squirmed a bit, Cecily cast a brief glare at her sister, and Will chose that moment to drink some more wine. But James remained expressionless, as he had throughout the entire meal.  
  
"It's interesting you should say that, Mrs. Barclay. I had never imagined being without servants and the like. But when I realized that I loved Will, it didn't really matter anymore. What I gave up was far outweighed by what I gained when we married."  
  
Victoria silently thanked Elizabeth, as did Cecily. Edwina merely set her jaw and said nothing. Will decided to remain silent as well.  
  
As Elizabeth took her seat at the foot of the table, she gave a small gasp. Everyone, including James, looked at her in surprise, though Will's look was mixed with concern.  
  
"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" he asked. Elizabeth had gone slightly pale.  
  
"Yes, Will. Yes, I'm fine," she finally replied, forcing herself to talk in a normal tone. She nonchalantly took a bite of her dessert, which made Will suspicious. Had James been in a better mood, he would have noticed that something was off as well. Particularly when Elizabeth turned to Cecily and started a rather odd conversation.  
  
"Cecily, your brother told me that you used to sketch birds," she remarked. Cecily looked up in surprise. She hadn't sketched _anything _in years, much less birds.  
  
"Well, that was quite a long time ago. But, yes, I used to draw sketches. And birds were my favorite subject for a time."  
  
"Did you have a particular type of bird that you favored? I mean, one that was the most fun to sketch?"  
  
Cecily thought hard for a moment, at the same time thinking what a very strange discussion this was.  
  
"Not really. Though I did enjoy drawing swallows, I suppose."  
  
"Swallows? Yes, swallows are lovely. I myself have always been rather partial to sparrows, however."  
  
Will froze momentarily, his fork paused between his plate and his mouth.  
  
"Really?" Cecily asked, wondering why the sudden interest in birds. Victoria, too, wore a puzzled expression on her face. Neither Edwina nor James appeared to be listening to the conversation at all.  
  
"I wasn't aware there were sparrows in the Caribbean," Cecily continued. Elizabeth nodded emphatically.  
  
"Oh, yes. Yes, there are. In fact, I saw a particularly large one just yesterday afternoon. It was unusually large in fact. I was sitting here in the dining room, going over some books, and looked up just in time to see the sparrow. It was perched on the sill of that window right behind Will. And it stayed there for a solid hour, just looking in as if it wanted to gain entrance."  
  
"How strange," Cecily remarked, wondering if Elizabeth had quite lost her mind. She wasn't acting at all like the Elizabeth that Cecily had come to know. Perhaps it was her condition. Cecily decided to humor her new friend.  
  
"Did it come back today?"  
  
"You know, it's strange that you should ask me that, Cecily. I just saw that sparrow only a moment ago, perched on the sill again. But he flew off so quickly, I didn't get the chance to tell you. Will? Will, are you alright?"  
  
Will seemed to be choking on some wine that had gone down the wrong way. He coughed a little more before rasping out...  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just need a little fresh air. If you'll excuse me, please."  
  
He stood and left the dining room, coughing as he went. Victoria and Cecily followed him with their eyes, slightly concerned. James and Edwina kept eating placidly, James lost in his own thoughts while Edwina was ignoring everyone on purpose. Elizabeth suddenly returned to normal when she heard the front door close.  
  
"Well, do you like the dessert?" she asked. Victoria and Cecily merely exchanged glances before responding, in unison, that the dessert was wonderful.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Meanwhile  
  
David Harrison, being off-duty for twenty-four hours was returning from the pub after a night out with some of the other men from the fort. He knew the commodore actually frowned upon even entering such an establishment. In fact, David usually did as well. But he was worried about the previous day's conversation with Captain Starling and an evening of drinks with friends had seemed like the perfect way to forget all his troubles.  
  
Of course, it hadn't worked. David had managed to consume one pint of ale. He was not a drinking man, really, and all he could think about was what Victoria would think if she knew he was in a pub. So he left early and headed back to the fort.  
  
As he passed the Turner's home, though, he caught sight of a shadow at the side of the house. Curious, he moved closer to get a better look. But the shadow disappeared around the corner. Muttering a curse under his breath, a testament to his foul mood, David followed. But there was no sign of anyone. And nothing for anyone to hide behind. He was so intent on finding the figure again that he never heard the footsteps behind him.  
  
A strong hand went around David's mouth and an equally strong arm went around his midsection. He tried to kick back, but it was useless to try and gain an advantage while standing on unfamiliar terrain.  
  
"Hello there, Davey."  
  
The struggling ceased abruptly at the sound of the voice. David craned his neck back until he was looking into a pair of deep brown eyes. The owner of the eyes, satisfied that David wouldn't say anything, or try to hit him, released the young man. David stared at his 'attacker' in shock.  
  
"What in the name of..."  
  
"Now, Davey. Don't take the Lord's name in vain. Your mother raised you better than that. I'd hate to have to disappoint her on my next visit by telling her that her only child has fallen into the habit of committing blasphemy."  
  
"It's David. David is my name. I wish you'd quit calling me Davey. I'm a lieutenant in the king's navy, after all."  
  
"Yes, I know. And here I thought you'd join up with your dear uncle. Rather disappointing, Davey."  
  
"Jack, you are not my uncle. You are my cousin. My older cousin to be sure, but my cousin nonetheless. Now would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"  
  
"Oh, your mother asked me to look after you. Sent me word that you were coming to the Caribbean on the 'H.M.S. Horizon'. By the way, love that name. Much better than 'Dauntless' or 'Interceptor'. I followed you when you first entered the Caribbean."  
  
David's eyes widened.  
  
"That ship. That pirate ship! That was the Black Pearl we saw?"  
  
"'Course it was. Isn't another ship in the whole of the Caribbean as beautiful as the Pearl."  
  
David started to ask another question, but they were interrupted.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
The name was uttered in a loud whisper and when David turned around, he was shocked to see Will Turner striding towards them.  
  
"Greetings, Will!"  
  
"Jack, what in the name of..."  
  
"Easy there. Have you law-abiding citizens no respect for our Lord?"  
  
David stared at Jack, still stunned by Will's sudden appearance and the fact that they seemed to know each other. Will, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you mind tell me what you're doing here? You scared Elizabeth and she had to come up with the most ridiculous story to let me know you were out here."  
  
"Yes, I heard that story. Terribly unimaginative for a girl who's had adventures involving undead pirates. Not to mention adventures with me."  
  
"Jack, you're evading the question. Why are you here? Don't you know that James is inside? If he catches you..."  
  
"James? James? Oh, I see how it is. Now you're friends with old Norrington himself, eh? Well, then I'll be on my way."  
  
"Jack, don't be ridiculous," Will said, reaching out and grabbing the pirate's arm as he turned to go. "If we weren't still your friends, I would've told James you were here already. Now, tell me why you're here."  
  
"The real reason?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Why would I want a false reason?"  
  
"Never can tell with you, Will. Alright, then. I've come to warn you about Captain Starling."  
  
"Captain Starling?" echoed David, speaking for the first time since Will's appearance. Jack turned to look at his younger cousin.  
  
"Navy's done things to you, Davey. Is that all you can do? Echo what other people say?"  
  
"That's not important now, Jack. What about Captain Starling?"  
  
Jack's normally playful expression turned serious and Will started to pay closer attention to his friend. Obviously, this was very important.  
  
"Captain Starling's as bad as they come, Will. He hates pirates."  
  
"So does Commodore Norrington," David pointed out. Jack shook his head.  
  
"No. No, it's not the same. Norrington does his job and he dislikes pirates. But I don't think he really hates them. Starling's different. Will, he's killed every pirate he's ever come across. And I don't mean by bringing 'em to justice, either. They're killed on the high seas. Five years ago, he slaughtered whole crews in the Spanish Main. But, somehow, word never got out. He returned to England as a hero for 'capturing' so many pirates. Now he's in Port Royal. And I don't think he's changed his opinion much."  
  
"All the more reason you shouldn't be here," Will said, genuinely worried for his friend's safety. But Jack shook his head. He wasn't finished.  
  
"Will, you've got to keep your father a secret. If Starling finds out you're the son of Bootstrap, he'll have you hanged."  
  
"But I'm not a pirate," protested Will. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes. We've gone through all that before, remember? But you have the blood of a pirate and that's the same thing to Starling."  
  
"I have a home and a wife, Jack! I'm a well-respected blacksmith. Why should any of that matter?"  
  
"Besides, he's good friends with Commodore Norrington," David put in, his faith in the commodore unquestioning. "The commodore wouldn't allow him to be hanged."  
  
"Then Starling will kill you himself, Will. He'll find a way, savvy?"  
  
Will's blood ran cold. Was Starling really that bad?  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. Try to keep Starling away from Norrington's family. He's got designs on that little sister of the commodore's."  
  
David's mouth fell open.  
  
"How did you know about that?" he asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised what you can learn when you sneak around in the fort," Jack said, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face. He was remarkably proud of what he had accomplished yesterday. It was no small feat to sneak past hundreds of men in the service of the King's Navy. But _Captain _Jack Sparrow had done just that.  
  
"You were in the fort yesterday? You heard the conversation between me and Starling?" David inquired, stunned. Will, too, was in shock. He knew Jack possessed quite a bit of cunning and, it seemed to him at times, no small amount of stupidity. But sneaking around in the fort was the most insane thing he had ever heard of Jack doing.  
  
"Jack, have you gone daft?" he blurted out.  
  
"Why? What have you heard?" Jack inquired, his eyes shifting about suspiciously. David sighed at his cousin's antics and Will merely shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to ask me _why_ you should keep him away from the girl?"  
  
"Alright. Why?"  
  
"Since I learned he was coming back to the Caribbean, I've made it my business to know all about the dear captain," Jack began. "What I learned was quite interesting. Nothing too exciting professionally, beyond the slaughter of my fellow pirates of course, but his personal life is far from being suited to an officer in the navy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'll put it this way. Captain Starling is not exactly the marrying type, if you get my drift."  
  
"What? Wait, you mean he's..."  
  
Jack made a face.  
  
"Will! That just proves you're a eunuch, because only a eunuch would think of that. No, I mean he's a charmer. But he never marries them, savvy?"  
  
Will, who had chosen to ignore the 'eunuch' comment, realized what Jack was saying. Starling was a rake, a besmircher of lady's reputations. And he was after Cecily Norrington.  
  
"I see what you mean, Jack."  
  
David was a bit slower on the uptake, but he soon realized the implications behind Jack's words. The revelation only served to make him hate his captain even more.  
  
"I came to warn you and I've done that. I've got to get back to the Pearl, but I won't be too far off, Will. If you need anything, send for me. I'll be in Tortuga."  
  
"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Or you could come get me yourself," Jack continued, ignoring Will's sarcastic tone. "Be just like old times."  
  
Turning to David, Jack got a little bit more serious again.  
  
"You remember what I've said, Davey. You're in as much danger as young Will here. If Starling finds out we're related, he'll be out for you, too. Savvy?"  
  
David nodded, not even bothering to mention that his name was David.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then. Remember, Will. I'll be in Tortuga."  
  
And then he was gone. Where Captain Jack Sparrow had stood only moments before, there was nothing but empty space. Will and David remained silent for a moment, trying to process what Jack had just told them. Finally, David turned to Will.  
  
"How do you know Jack?"  
  
Will shook his head.  
  
"It's not important. What _is_ important is what to do about all this. Are you off-duty?"  
  
"Yes. I go back on-duty tomorrow night."  
  
"Perfect. Meet me at my shop tomorrow morning, ten am. We'll discuss it then."  
  
"Yes, sir," David replied. Will smiled.  
  
"Call me Will, Lieutenant. I'm not in the military."  
  
David was about to agree when both men heard the front door open. Elizabeth's voice floated out on the night air.  
  
"Will? Will, are you coming back in?"  
  
"Coming, Elizabeth! Don't forget. Tomorrow morning at ten."  
  
Will left and went back around to the front of the house, where he greeted Elizabeth with a small kiss and a hug.  
  
"Is he gone?" Elizabeth whispered as they embraced.  
  
"Yes, he's gone."  
  
"What did he want? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Shhh. I'll tell you later. But we have guests right now. Let's see to them."  
  
Elizabeth, somewhat satisfied with her husband's response, closed the front door and accompanied Will back to the dining room to finish their small, slightly failed dinner party.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
A/N: Oh, I know it's a rotten place to cut it off, but I couldn't think of an ending. I'm cursed! And the figure in the shadows was originally going to be Gillette, but Jack was getting irritated that I wasn't giving him enough attention, so I decided to make him David's cousin! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! 


End file.
